


Fishnets, Heels and Other Kinks

by CheekyTorah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DO NOT COPY, Do not repost, Don’t Copy, Don’t Repost, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-30 06:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/pseuds/CheekyTorah
Summary: “You’re beautiful, and you know it,” Harry smirked, still leering at the elegance in front of him.





	Fishnets, Heels and Other Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to S for reading over it and making sure I was on the right track :)

Harry had a long day. He was tired, hungry and just wanted to lay in bed all night. The case he had been working on was exhausting, the victims and the criminals all crazy. It was another domestic violence case and those were always quite difficult. Victims refusing to make statements, lying to the Auror’s during their statements, lying during testimony, it always made a horrible day, especially seeing the battered spouses going back to the abusive ones. 

Harry walked into the house, dropped his case and robes by the door, kicking his shoes off haphazardly towards the cupboard. He chuckled, knowing Draco would likely chastise him for being messy. Merlin, he loved to annoy his husband. 

He stopped in the kitchen, grabbed an apple and a scone from the fridge and ventured to the TV room. The house was quiet and dark. Maybe Draco was out with Pansy or Blaise? Maybe he was asleep? Harry sat, finished his snacks and leafed through the magazine on the end table before finally deciding he was tired enough to head to bed himself. 

Up the two flights of stairs and down a narrow hall he stood before his door, light shining through the crack and giggling could be heard on the other side. A lesser man would think something amiss, but Harry smiled brightly to himself. It was one of those nights. His cock throbbed in anticipation. 

In 15 years of marriage, Draco and Harry had always kept the spark alive but more than that, they had always been open, honest and accepting of one another. Five years of marriage and they both admitted to being curious about flogging and bondage, and at ten years Draco had sat Harry down and explained to Harry a part of himself that he had kept hidden for the entirety of his life. 

Harry had understood and accepted it immediately, of course, but he had a lot of questions. It wasn't every day a man comes home to discover his husband didn't always feel like a husband but felt more like a wife or just felt like Draco. Just Draco. Over time it was just a matter of recognizing the signs or simply asking Draco for pronouns. 15 years did not mean he could get lazy or make assumptions about Draco in any way. 

Harry opened the door and leaned against the doorframe. He gazed lovingly in at the person in front of him, clad in ruby lipstick, a red silk short nightgown that barely covered a perfect round arse. Fishnet thigh-high tights and black stilettos finished the look. Draco was appraising the image in the mirror, turning to get different angles and views sometimes happy with what was looking back and sometimes scowling.

“You’re beautiful, and you know it,” Harry smirked, still leering at the elegance in front of him. 

“True, but I think I want black lipstick next time,” Draco responded thoughtfully.

“Get over here, so I can mess up that lipstick,” Harry said roughly, desire obvious in the tone of his voice.

“I suppose,” Draco sighed but happily strode over and was pulled into Harry’s arms.

“I missed you, love,” Harry all but growled before their lips met in a heated kiss.

Draco could only moan in agreement, pressing their bodies together. Harry pushed Draco against the wall, his knee pressing between Draco’s legs and rubbed his fully hard cock against Draco’s hip. 

Draco pressed hands against Harry’s chest and pushed him away before climbing onto the bed, arse in the air. Draco looked over their shoulder at Harry and smiled a seductive little smile.

“I’m sorry, Sir, I didn’t get that assignment ready for you. I must have forgotten.” 

Draco loved to do a little secretary and Head Auror roleplay sometimes. It got Harry crazy with want every time, but then Draco has always been able to bring that out of him since 6th year at Hogwarts.

“Pronouns?” Harry asked quickly as he went towards the dresser in the corner.

“She”

“Miss Malfoy, I ask very little of you. I simply ask that you follow orders, take direction. When you can’t do that I have to punish you, do you understand?” Harry quirked an eyebrow. 

“Of course, Sir. I want to be punished, I want to be so good for you. If you punish me, maybe I’ll remember for next time.”

“Good girl,” Harry muttered, as he pulled the paddle from the drawer and went back to the woman bent down on all fours across the bed. 

“I think 5 is adequate? As long as you count them.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Harry brought the paddle down once, the sound of the slap was loud in the quiet room. 

“One.”

Harry struck again.

“Two!” 

Again.

“Three!”

Again.

“Yesss, mmm, four.”

“This is punishment, Miss Malfoy, of course, it shouldn’t surprise me that a slag like you is enjoying this.”

Harry brought it down against Draco’s thighs, the slap and the jerk of her body from the impact was more than satisfying.

“Five!”

“Green, yellow, red,” Harry reminded Draco, who nodded enthusiastically before Harry pulled down her fishnets and slapped her open palm over her sore red welts on each cheek.

He brought his lips to the angry marks, kissing and licking over them. His tongue slowly found its way to her hole, licking flat stripes over the furrowed skin, then circling the entrance with the pointed tip of his tongue over and over. 

Draco shuddered in front of Harry, her body relaxing around the teasing he was applying to her sensitive cleft. Soon his tongue was deep inside her loosening the entrance for his thick hot cock to stretch her further. 

“Oh gods, Harry, please just fuck me already!”

Harry growled, pulled out and gripped her cheeky mouth in his hands and turned her face to look at him.

“Drop character again and you’ll get ten more.”

“Yes, Sir!” Draco smirked and pulled Harry’s first two fingers into her mouth, licking and sucking at them like they were the tastiest cock she’d ever had.

Groaning, Harry pulled out his aching cock, rubbed the leaking end around her entrance and waited. He always waited to be sure. Draco knocked her knuckles against the headboard once, her mouth otherwise occupied still sucking heartily on Harry's fingers. Once meant Green. Green meant to keep going. He teased her hole some more before pushing in slowly, enjoying the tightness and letting her adjust to the intrusion. 

“Look at you, being so good, so good for me. My beautiful little cock slut!” Harry praised her as he pushed in and out of her slowly, teasing the sensitive spot inside her. 

Draco moaned, spit dribbling out of her mouth as she sucked on Harry’s fingers. Her hole tightening around him while he pressed harder inside her. Closer to his orgasm he pulled his fingers out of her sexy little mouth and gripped her hips pounding her hard into the mattress. Her voice calling out in ecstasy.

“Mr...ahh... Potter! Please hurry...b-b-before some….one comes...ah... in here!” Draco managed through moans and pleased sighs.

“You’d…. like that...wouldn’t you, filthy woman, for everyone...to see you taking...my hard cock…”

“Yes, Sir! Yes! I’m... so close…”

Harry felt his balls tighten and pull close to his body, he saw white and exploded his orgasm into Draco rubbing furiously at her prostate. She spasmed under him and called out his name, as she too fell over the edge.

They lay in a heap catching their breath, while Harry kissed Draco’s shoulders lovingly. 

“How’s your arse?” He asked softly, running his hands through her blonde hair.

“Mmm, needs some love,” Draco replies sleepily.

Harry quickly cast a wandless cleaning charm over himself and his wife. He then summoned a healing salve and gently massaged it into the inflamed area, paying close attention to his work. He healed the one small tear in Draco’s skin and kissed it.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s okay, I liked it. If it was too much you’d know.” Draco cut him off. 

Harry hummed in response kissed the bruised muscles again before he ran his hands down to her ankles, slipped each heel off her stockinged feet and rubbed the soles. Then he pulled her back against his chest, wrapped his arms around her middle and sighed happily.

“I love you, Draco.”

“I love you, Harry.”

And then they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
